Of Beginnings
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: They should never really have met. Their first meeting had been nothing more than pure coincidence. Draco/Charlie. Oneshot.


**Camp Potter II – Fireworks Show, Week 1**

**Of Beginnings**

They should never really have met. Their first meeting had been nothing more than pure coincidence.

Draco had gotten lost in Diagon Alley while he had been extremely young. His father had told him to stay close behind him as they made their way through Diagon Alley. It had been one of the days when there were lots of people milling around, and Draco had easily gotten lost among the cloaks and bags of the people around him.

Draco only realized that he was lost when he had reached one of the quieter spots and began to look for his father. He had believed he had been following his father, but he had in reality not even known which direction he had been going in. There had only been a black cloak that looked like his father's in front of him. He had been following that the entire time.

He hadn't known what to do, so he just stood there looking around at everyone passing by hoping that his father would appear. Draco had never been to Diagon Alley before that, and had no idea of where his father was supposed to be going. He hadn't asked either, he had been much too excited at the prospect of going with his father to think of that.

A red-haired boy that looked several years older than he did had joined him a couple of minutes later. The boy was much taller than he was.

"What are you looking for?"

Draco turned to the boy, a little startled, before answering, "I'm looking for my father."

"Okay. I'll help you then. My mother is in one of the shops. What does your father look like?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Blonde hair, like mine."

The boy nodded.

"I think he has grey eyes like mine too."

The boy nodded again, casting his eyes around the near vicinity knowing the other boy's father would probably be looking for him too by now.

"And he's tall. Really tall."

Another nod.

"And he's wearing a black cloak."

The boy sighed, knowing that it would be extremely difficult to find a person based off the description he had been given.

Suddenly he spotted a man with a similar shade of blonde as the younger boy walking out of Gringotts. The man had a slightly worried look on his face, although he covered it well. His eyes glanced from side to side, head barely moving with it but he could see it.

"Hey. Is that your father? He has the same hair as you do, although I can't see his eyes from here," the boy said, his arm pointing in the direction of the great white building to their left.

Draco stopped trying to think about other things he could remember of his father, not that there were too many, and turned to look in the direction the boy was pointing. His eyes roved for a couple of minutes before they rested on the form of his recently lost father.

"Yes! Thank you … er" Draco paused, realizing that he didn't even know the other boy's name. His father had told him that it was rude before, but he had forgotten.

"Charlie. My name is Charlie."

Draco had smiled at him.

"Thank you Charlie!" and he ran in the direction of his father.

Draco hadn't thought much of that meeting, now expecting to meet the other boy, Charlie, again. What were the chances of that anyway?

Now he knew that the meeting they had when they were younger had all been due to fate. Draco knew that had he not met Charlie in the way he had, he probably would have treated him exactly as he had all the other Weasleys based off what his father had told him of them.

Draco was glad for that one day. He was happy that Diagon Alley had been busy and he had gotten lost. He would do it all over again. If it meant he had what he had now, it was most definitely worth the slightly panicked feeling of being lost in a strange place.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Draco smiled. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"The first time we met."

"Why are you thinking about that again? There are so many other things you can think about. Do you need me to distract you?"

Charlie's face broke into a grin at the thought, giving Draco a very good idea of exactly _how_ Charlie intended on distracting him, more like kicking his thoughts out of his mind and making sure that they don't come back anytime son.

"What? Why shouldn't I think about that day? It was interesting…" Draco grinned back, not so opposed to being _distracted_ by Charlie.

"Oh really now? More interesting than this?" Charlie kissed him, pulling back just before it got too heated.

Draco barely managed to contain the groan that nearly escaped his mouth.

"Perhaps," Draco teased after a moment.

"I'm just going to have to make it more interesting now, aren't I?"


End file.
